Tamashī no Giafaito
Tamashī no Giafaito (魂のギアファイト) is the 64th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was first aired in Japan on December 29, 2002. Synopsis In the previous episode, Kouya begins to remember his own brother during his match against Carlos. Now the battle between the two Garudas is about to end; but only one Shining Sword Breaker will emerge victorious. Plot The Si Xing Hu Tuan is watching the match between Kouya and Carlos in the clinic. Lan Fang tells Wang Hu to wake up since Kouya's next match is about to begin. At the Tobita Club's team bench, Kouya talks to his teammates about his visions of his older brother. Carlos, on the other hand, looks again at Harry who is watching at the castle's rook. The third round starts with Kouya using the special spin release. He and the rest of the Tobita Club are shocked that Carlos does not do so (special spin release) with Black Garuda Eagle. The Tobita Club and its owner begin to think that Carlos is planning to lose to Kouya on purpose. Kyousuke remembers how Carlos intercepted Garuda Phoenix's Shining Sword Breaker, and Kouya stops his Gear from using the said attack after hearing Kuroudo saying that Carlos' move could be a trap. Garuda Phoenix casts the VT dash technique to attack the spinning Black Garuda Eagle. The two Garudas are evenly matched until Kouya sees the vision of his brother within Carlos and remembers how Yuhya pit against Takeshi in the Tobita Clubhouse four years ago. Kouya then cries out his brother's name, much to everyone's surprise. As Carlos' Gear repeatedly push Garuda Phoenix, Kouya starts to feel that he is battling against his own brother. Both Gears fight arduously and deal damage up to 70% to each other. In the middle of the match, Garuda Phoenix activates its VT spin attack against Black Garuda Eagle and Kouya thinks about Yuhya. Then, the color of Black Garuda Eagle eventually changes to its original blue (similar to Garuda Phoenix in episode 26) before it uses Great Hurricane Crush, to Jirou's surprise. Kouya's Gear takes the opportunity to absorb the wind by using the VT dash technique. The two Garudas are sent in mid-air and start spinning before launching Shining Sword Breaker simultaneously. The battle is so intense that a bright light emits beyond the ring and reaches the outer space. After the light disappears, both Garuda Eagle and Garuda Phoenix successfully go back into the ring. While Garuda Phoenix is still running, Garuda Eagle hits a spin block and turns over. This results in Kouya advancing to the finals, facing Takeshi. While the watching the match, Wang Hu regains his consciousness and Lan Fang is happy with his condition. It starts to rain heavily back at the arena, and Kouya embraces Carlos before finally thanking him. Harry then leaves the rook. Later at the hotel, Kouya is seen staring at the rainy view of the castle from the window. Lilika receives a phone call from Lan Fang with the news than Wang Hu regains consciousness, during which Kaoru persistently pulling Kouya's shirt for daydreaming. Then, the Tobita Club visits the clinic where Wang Hu happily meets Kouya and congratulating his victory while Lan Fang talks to Lilika. The next day, a televised announcement is made by the GFA that the arena in Germany cannot be used due to bad weather conditions including landslides and heavy rainfall. Lan Fang turns off the television and talks to Wang Hu who is excited to stay with Kouya for a while before she leaves him. Wang Hu tells her that he will also come with Kouya to Japan. On the other hand, the Tobita Club continues to watch the news as GFA president Gina Firestone announces that the World Cup finals between Kouya and Takeshi will take place in Manganji Hills in Japan. The Tobita Club then leaves to meet the Si Xing Hu Tuan team at the train station, but Kyousuke is somewhat reluctant to join them. At the train station, the Si Xing Hu Tuan is about to head home and meets the Tobita Club for the last time. Before leaving, Ma Liang talks to the team and says that they have real parents who are waiting for them. He also reveals that the notorious Ming Wu is neither their master nor Lan Fang's father, as well as thanking Kouya and looking forward to meet the Tobita Club again. The rest of the Chinese team leaves via train, leaving Wang Hu with the club. However, Wang Hu wants to be with Lan Fang so he chases the train and manages to ride it in time. Kyousuke also chases the train and throws a small wooden box. Under encouragement of him and the rest of the Tobita Club, Lan Fang catches the box and opens it to reveal a white flower inside. The episode ends with the Tobita Club bidding farewell to the Si Xing Hu Tuan team and Kyousuke tearfully does the same to Lan Fang. Trivia *It is revealed that Carlos can use Shining Sword Breaker without using the special spin release. *Despite restoring to its original blue color, Garuda Eagle's feather color is white when casting Shining Sword Breaker. This is possibly done in order to avoid confusion with that of Garuda Phoenix's original gold color. *It is impossible for a bright light to emit from the TV screen (as seen in the scene where the Si Xing Hu Tuan are watching the match). **It is probably because the satellite captured the huge light *The second time a very large bright light emits beyond the ring, signifying intense power of two Gears after episode 35. *The second time Kaoru nearly strips Kouya after episode 52. *This episode shows Lan Fang crying for the second time. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)